Before You Go Dance Vers
by Cho Jang Mi
Summary: Akibat  JaeJoong menonton YunHo dalam MV Before You Go Dance Version. YunJae. Warning : Fail!NC


**Title : Before You Go Dance Version**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rating : M  
><strong>

**Pairing : YunJae**

**Disclaimer : YunJae belong to eachothers and God. **

**Warning : Typos, YAOI (BOY X BOY) Don't Like? Please press red botton with x symbol. NC/Lemon/Lime/Smut.**

**Summary : Akibat JaeJoong menonton YunHo dalam MV Before You Go Dance Version. **

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

_geudaeman baraboneun geoshi budamseureopdago neukkindamyeon nan  
>ije geuman tteonalge<br>nae kamjeongeul daseuriji mothae geudael gwerobge haetdeon georamyeon  
>ije nan mulleonalke<em>

_.  
><em>

Sebuah lagu mengalun merdu dari sebuah televisi.

Dalam layar terlihat dua orang namja menyanyi disertai enam orang _backing_ _dancer_ dibelakangnya, mereka menari, meliuk-liukkan kaki dan tangannya lincah.

Tidak, bukan lincah.

Lincah bukanlah kata yang tepat.

_Sexy_. Itulah satu kata untuk mendeskripsikan gerakan mereka.

_Music_ _video_ atau biasa disingkat MV ini telah membuat heboh para yeoja yang menyebut dirinya Cassiopeia di luar sana. Dan memang, segala puji-pujian dan kata _sexy_ yang keluar dari ratusan bahkan ribuan yeoja itu benar adanya.

Seorang namja dengan rambut coklat kemerahan menonton _music_ _video_ dari DBSK yang berjudul _before you go _itu sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sang namja terlihat begitu tersiksa. Tak sedikitpun ia melepaskan pandangan matanya dari sang penyanyi dengan kulit gelap dan bibir berbentuk hati. Sang namja berkulit gelap yang merupakan _leader_ DBSK bernama U-know YunHo mengenakan setelan putih dan hitam, yang entah bagaimana memamerkan bentuk kakinya yang panjang dan indah.

Sekali lagi, namja dengan kombinasi rambut terang dan kulit putih susu itu me_replay_ MV tersebut, seakan tak pernah puas menatap YunHo.

"JaeJoong Hyung, masih juga menonton? Istirahatlah. Apa tidak lelah menonton itu semalaman suntuk?" Sosok tinggi berambut hitam mendekat dan menepuk bahu namja yang dipanggil JaeJoong.

Hening. Tak ada jawaban.

"Hyung, aku dan Su-ie akan pergi ke pulau Jeju dan baru kembali besok. Jadi Hyung sendirian di apartemen ya."

Kali ini anggukan yang didapat sang Dongsaeng sebagai jawaban.

"Hyung~~~~ Kami berangkat ya~~~" Suara persis suara lumba-lumba kali ini terdengar, yang (lagi-lagi) tidak dijawab. Hanya lambaian tangan malas yang mengantarkan kedua namja itu.

Pintu tertutup dan JaeJoong segera menyambar ponselnya. Menekan tombol panggilan cepat nomor satu, panggilan teleponpun dilakukan.

"Yunnieeeee~~~~" Rengek JaeJoong tanpa repot-repot member salam atau berbasa-basi.

"Nae? Waeyo, Boo?" Sebuah suara bass menjawab dari ujung sana.

"Yunnie~~ Segera kemari! Dalam duapuluh menit harus sudah sampai!" Kali ini JaeJoong berkata dengan nada memerintah.

"Hahahaha… Kau rindu padaku BooJae?"

"Iya, makanya cepat kemari!"

"Hahahahahaha… Baiklah.. Baik.. Tunggu aku ya, Boo."

"Cepat. Tapi hati-hati. Saranghae, Yun."

"Hahahaha… Arasso. Nado Saranghae."

YunHo menutup sambungan telepon. Meninggalkan JaeJoong yang lagi-lagi menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil menonton.

"_Sial! Mendengar Yunnie tertawa seperti itu membuat tubuhku makin panas."_ Pikir namja cantik itu.

.

-YunJae-

.

Tigapuluh menit berlalu, namun tak ada tanda-tanda kedatangan sebuah BMW hitam ke apartemen JYJ.

JaeJoong makin gelisah, berkali-kali ia mengintip ke luar jendela. Televisi sudah dimatikan sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu, karena JaeJoong telah tak sanggup lagi menatap YunHo.

Suara ketukan di pintu terdengar.

JaeJoong berlari membuka pintu dan menemukan sosok yang telah ditunggunya sejak tadi. Tanpa banyak kata JaeJoong memagut bibit berbentuk hati itu.

"Emm… Jae… Kita.. Masih diluar…" YunHo berhasil berucap ditengah ciuman panas keduanya, berlawanan dengan ucapannya, YunHo menarik tubuh JaeJoong makin mendekat.

JaeJoong tidak perduli dan tak mau peduli. Ia begitu merindukan kehangatan pelukan YunHo, rasa manis saat bibir mereka bertemu, rasa saat lidah keduanya bertarung.

Selama beberapa menit keduanya tetap dalam posisi seperti itu, kedua lengan JaeJoong di leher YunHo sementara lengan kekar YunHo di pinggang JaeJoong. Tepat saat tangan JaeJoong hendak melepaskan segala benda yang menempek pada kulit kekasihnya, YunHo menghentikan tangannya.

"Masuk dulu, Jae."

JaeJoong mengerucutkan bibirnya, menarik YunHo, mengunci pintu dan memandangi tubuh YunHo dari atas sampai bawah. Pandangan lapar JaeJoong berhenti pada kedua kaki panjang dan jenjang milik YunHo.

"Boo, kau kenapa?"

Tak menjawab, JaeJoong mendorong YunHo yang tak siap dengan serangan tiba-tiba. YunHo pun terhempas di sofa.

JaeJoong menaiki tubuh YunHo, melucuti kemejanya dan mulai mencium, menjilat dan menggigit dada bidang itu.

"Boo.. Hari ini kau liar sekali."

JaeJoong tersenyum sementara tangannya menemukan jalan ke retsleting celana YunHo, membukanya dan meremas kejantanan YunHo.

"Uh… Jae…" YunHo menggerakkan kepalanya kebelakang, menikmati tiap sentuhan JaeJoong.

Setelah beberapa saat, YunHo duduk tegak dan melepaskan tiap kain pakaian JaeJoong, memamerkan kulut mulus seperti bayi. JaeJoong tak mau tinggal diam, ditariknya celana dan boxer YunHo bersaman dan dilemparkan secara sembarangan di lantai.

Segera, JaeJoong menaiki YunHo lagi, bersiap memasukkan junior YunHo yang telah berdiri tegak menantang ke dalam dirinya.

"Boo... Aku belum mempersiapkanmu." YunHo mencoba protes dan menahan tubuh JaeJoong.

"_I wan't to ride you so badly."_ JaeJoong menatap mata coklat YunHo dengan tatapan merana, yang entah bagaimana membuat YunHo hilang akal. Dibantunya JaeJoong memposisikan diri dengan benar, sambil satu tangan meremas kejantanan JaeJoong.

"Nah, sekarang turunkan tubuhmu pelan-pelan Jae."

Betapa kagetnya YunHo saat JaeJoong malah setengah melompat dan membuat YunHo memasuki dinding hangatnya dalam sekali sentak.

Air mata membasahi pipi JaeJoong. "Boo, sabarlah sedikit. Pelan-pelan saja, aku tak akan lari."

YunHo menghapus air mata JaeJoong dan mencium bibir merah merekah itu pelan. YunHo sangat khawatir, karena telah begitu lama sejak mereka terakhir bercinta, ini pasti sangat menyakitkan bagi JaeJoong.

"Yun, aku sudah tak sabar." JaeJoong berbisik lalu mengigit telinga YunHo, membuatnya sekali lagi hilang akal hingga YunHo mengangkat pinggulnya, membuat junior berukuran besar itu menusuk dinding sempit JaeJoong.

"Aaahhh.. Yun… " JaeJoong menaruh tangannya di bahu YunHo dan mulai memaju mundurkan tubuhnya.

Keringat menetes dari tubuh keduanya. Suara desahan nikmat silih berganti terdengar dari bibir keduanya.

JaeJoong setengah berdiri, membiarkan milik YunHo hampir keluar kecuali bagian ujungnya kemudian menghentakkan tubuh hingga batang junior itu masuk kembali sambil meneriakkan nama seorang Jung YunHo.

Tiba-tiba YunHo berdiri, menggendong JaeJoong, meremas bokongnya dan menempatkan JaeJoong di atas hamparan karpet putih. Tanpa aba-aba YunHo menusuk ke dalam Jaejoong dengan kecepatan gila dan dengan ahli memainkan junior JaeJoong. Dalam waktu singkat _sweet_ _spot_ JaeJoong ditemukan kembali.

"Ahhhhhh… Yunnie, disitu."

Tanpa perlu diberitahu YunHo kembali menusuk titik itu dengan keras, cepat dan berkali-kali, mengirim sinyal nikmat pada seluruh tubuh JaeJoong.

"Oh…. Jae, kau ketat sekali." Otot-otot perut JaeJoong menegang, pertanda ia akan segera mencapai puncak.

"YunHooooo… Aku akan keluar.. Saranghae…. "

"Bersama Jae. Nado, _baby_, nado saranghae.."

Beberapa kali tusukan dan kocokan keduanya mengeluarkan _cum_ pada saat bersamaan. JaeJoong memuncratkannya pada perut YunHo dan perutnya sendiri. Sementara YunHo mengeluarkan benih-benihnya dalam JaeJoong.

Tanpa mencabut juniornya, YunHo mencium bibir JaeJoong lalu memeluk dan menghirup wangi rambut JaeJoong.

Aroma seks tercium dari keduanya.

"Yun, apa kau lelah? Aku ingin _on_ _top_ sekali saja." JaeJoong berbisik pelan namun masih terdengar oleh YunHo.

Tanpa berkata-kata YunHo mencabut miliknya dan membalik posisi mereka.

"Apa saja untuk BooJae ku."

JaeJoong mencium bibir YunHo. Tangannya meraba _abs_ kebanggaan kekasihnya itu, kemudian makin turun. Desahan nikmat YunHo membuat JaeJoong makin menggila. Miliknya telah berdiri lagi dan dengan pelan dimasukkannya satu jari pada lubang YunHo.

"Lanjutkan Jae, aku bisa menahannya." lKata YunHo saat JaeJoong hanya diam.

JaeJoong menatap kekasihnya ragu, ini akan menjadi yang pertama bagi YunHo menjadi _bottom_. Hati-hati dikeluar-masukkan jarinya sebelum memasukkan satu jari lagi dan melakukan gerakan _scissor_. Setelah dirasanya YunHo telah mendapat cukup pemanasan, JaeJoong memposisikan miliknya dan mulai memasuki YunHo.

Punggung YunHo melengkung menahan sakit yang pertama kali dialaminya namun tak sekalipun ia menjerit. JaeJoong mengambil dan meremas milik YunHo untuk mengalihkan perhatian YunHo sebelum mulai menusuk keluar masuk lagi.

"Ahhhh… Ternyata seperti ini rasanya di atas." JaeJoong benar-benar menyukai perasaan ketat disekeliling juniornya.

"Jaeeee… Lebih keras disana….." Segera saja YunHo mulai merasakan nikmat tiada tara yang diberikan JaeJoong saat namja cantik itu menusuk _sweet_ _spot_nya cepat dan keras.

Keduanya lagi-lagi keluar bersamaan dan bernafas dengan berat.

"Jae, aku bertanya-tanya kenapa kau bisa begitu liar hari ini?" YunHo berkata saat mereka tengah berpelukan dan berciuman ringan.

"Itu karena kau begitu sexy dalam MV terbarumu. Berjanjilah tak akan memamerkan tubuhmu saat menari lagu itu."

Alis YunHo berkerut. "Dalam _before you go_? " JaeJoong mengangguk. "Hahahaha… Baiklah, aku berjanji tidak akan memakai baju terbuka untuk _perform_ lagu itu.

JaeJoong makin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Jae, aku masih merindukanmu." YunHo mencakupkan tanganya pada pipi JaeJoong dan menatapnya dengan mata penuh gairah.

"Apa saja untuk Yunnie ku." JaeJoong mendekatkan bibir mereka dan kembali tenggelam dalam ciuman panas.

Mereka punya semalaman berdua karena tak ada pengganggu.

.

The End

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

. . . . .

.

Bruuuukkkk…. *saya pingsan didepan kompi*

NC perdana saya, jadi mohon ampunnnn kalau kakuuuuuuu nian begini… Ampuuunnn… Saya akan berusaha untuk yang berikutnya.

Review ya..

Love, Cho Jang Mi.


End file.
